Padre yo?
by brujitalove
Summary: Hermione? embarazada... Ron? al parecer la deja sola!... q pasará?


Padre… ¿yo

Padre… ¿yo?

-Si Hermione pero escúchame-decía una muchacha pelirroja, delgada pero con buena figura, ojos cafés y de muchas pecas a su mejor amiga y cuñada, una chica más alta y un año mayor que ella, de cabello castaño liso, ojos castaños, piel morena, delgada y con facciones muy atractivas- tu llevas 5 años de relación con mi hermano, ¡él te propuso matrimonio es imposible que te deje porque estás embarazada! Hermione, el weón, osea Ron te ama.

-Si Ginny yo lo sé-decía la muchacha de 22 años llamada Hermione- sé que tu hermano me ama y yo a él también, mucho Ginny pero ¿un bebé? No lo sé. Recién este año había empezado a ejercer mi profesión, mi título de profesora de transformaciones y esto, no lo sé cambia todos mis planes.

-¡Hermione! ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Es mi sobrino no una cosa. Además sé que mi hermano te va a apoyar. Creeme no es tan insensible y ¿sabes? Creo que deberías decírselo a mi hermano.

-Tienes razón, debo decírselo a Ron-contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Hermione?

Un pelirrojo guapísimo, de nombre Ron, había entrado en la habitación de su hermana. Ya que su novia estaba de visita durante un mes en la madriguera era obvio que estaría conversando en la habitación de su amiga.

-Eh… bueno yo los dejo solos-dijo Ginny antes de pasar por detrás de su hermano y hacerle un gesto con la mano a Hermione para darle ánimo-Creo iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Cuando Ginny salió, Ron se sentó junto a su prometida y la abrazó como siempre que quería aminorar la presión de una situación tensa.

-Ron, ¿tú me amas?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto. Por eso me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Quiero formar una familia contigo y envejecer a tu lado.

-Entonces, cuando dices que te gustaría formar una familia conmigo ¿quieres decir que te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?

-Si, es mi sueño. Casarme y tener muchos hijos contigo. Aunque bueno con los de muchos me refiero a unos 3 o 4 jeje ¿por qué lo preguntas Hermy?

-Bueno lo que pasa Ron… es que… estoy embarazada. Hermione cerró los ojos esperando gritos, insultos, preguntas o cualquier cosa menos lo que en realidad sucedió. Lo único que escuchó fue una puerta cerrarse. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio sola en la habitación y sintió tantos deseos de llorar que no pudo esperar a que apareciera, 5 minutos después, su amiga Ginny para decirle que Ron era un estúpido, imbésil, mentiroso, egoísta y contradictorio, sínico.

Mientras tanto un muchacho pelinegro, de ojos verdes hermosos, con buen físico y facciones bastante atractivas vio pasar frente a él a su mejor amigo, Ron, corriendo en dirección a la calle. Él, al verlo, se preocupó mucho y decidió seguirlo.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron, espera!

-¿Qué?-contestó Ron de mal genio.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pasó algo con Hermione?

-¡No! Osea si. Harry, tengo 22 años, amo a mi prometida, de verdad que me quiero casar con Hermione pero dentro de un tiempo.

-Eso está bien, es lo mismo que tenemos planeado con Ginny y tu lo sabes, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Harry, Hermione me acaba de decir que está embarazada.

-¿Qué? Pero esa es una muy buena noticia. Voy a tener que comprar muchas cosa para mi futuro sobrinito o sobrinita jeje.

-¡Harry! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No estoy listo para-

-¿No me digas que dejaste a Hermione sola después de que dijo que estaba embarazada?

-Está bien, no te lo digo.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido y cuando Ron reaccionó estaba en el piso y con dolor muy fuerte en la nariz. Al tocársela comprobó que estaba sangrando.

-¡Óyeme ¿qué te pasa?!

-Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que te mereces. Escucha, Hermione es mi hermanita pequeña de corazón ¿Cómo mierda la dejas sola en un momento así? Si no fueras mi amigo te juro que a esta hora no podrías ni hablar. Ahora, vas a volver donde Hermy, te vas a disculpar y te vas a hacer cargo de tu hijo Ron.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros ¿amas a Hermione?

-Más que a nada en el mundo.

-Entonces estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida. Mira yo sé que debes tener miedo, pero piensa en ella, en tu hijo, en el futuro, pero sobre todo en los sentimientos de mi hermanita en este mismo momento.

-Me debe odiar.

-Exacto. Ahora vuelve, discúlpate y deja tus miedos atrás, entiérralos ¿ok?

-Ok.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban empapados. Mientras conversaban en la pequeña plaza cerca de la Madriguera, había comenzado uns fuerte llovizna. Pero esa llovizna no era nada comparada con las lágrimas que Hermione había derramado al darse cuenta de que Ron no la amaba, que no se haría cargo de su hijo, que era un sínico, mentiroso y que aún así ella lo amaba.

-Hermione escucha, si el imbésil de mi hermano no se hace responsable, no importa. Hay miles de chicos que harían fila para estar contigo. Además no estás sola, nos tienes a Harry, a tus padres, a mi y, seguramente, a mis padres.

-Si, tienes razón. Aunque no es lo mismo pero ¿sabes? No puedo soportar ver a tu hermano por un tiempo, por lo menos diariamente. Ahora mismo iré a casa de mis padres.

Hizo sus maletas y en unos minutos estaba lista.

Se dirigió a la chimenea dispuesta a irse cuando, por la puerta, entraron 2 jóvenes de 22 años guapísimos.

-Adiós hermanito, te voy a extrañar. Nos vemos-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry, pero Ron la detuvo.

-¡No! Espera Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

Harry le dijo a Ginny que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, así que Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en el living de la madriguera.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Hermione.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas.

-Disculpas- Hermione rió irónicamente-me dejas sola en un momento tan difícil y ¿solo me pides perdón?

-Hermione, amor, yo te amo. Te lo juro. No sé lo que me pasó… bueno en realidad sentí miedo. Siento que no estoy preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande a tan corta edad. No sé, no creo que pueda ser el mejor pero quiero ser el padre de ese niño. Porque es fruto de nuestro amor. Cada día que lo vea, recordaré que en él se fusionaron un pedazito de mi y de ti. Te amo, y trataré de ser el mejor padre que ese niño pueda tener.

-Ron, es lo más lindo que me has dicho en tu vida- Cuando Ron terminó su discurso, tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba producto de la lluvia-Yo también te amo y también tengo miedo, pero no puedo hacer esto sola. Te perdono. Te perdono porque te amo.

2 meses después, en el jardín de la madriguera se desarrolló una boda doble, los Weasley- Granger y los Potter-Weasley.

6 meses después, en el hospital de San Mungo, nació Christian James Weasley Granger. El que 7 meses después, conocería a su prima Vivian Charlotte Potter Weasley y que, juntos, unos años después comenzarían sus aventuras en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

FIN


End file.
